


“I thought you were the sweetest kill.”

by Lilithangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The House of Aurelius is growing as Angelus rampages unchecked along the west coast while Spike tends to house business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I thought you were the sweetest kill.”

Spike was so damn tired.

The family was big enough now to have taken back its standing as a House. Aurelius had torn through the ranks of the Houses to give Angelus the title of Master and Spike was his right hand man. Which meant far fewer feasts at the high table than any would imagine and a lot of tedious meetings organising the household, keeping Drusilla happy and occupied, and managing the young.

Spike hadn’t planned it, never expected to see Angelus again, and never imagined that stupid prat Angel would lose his soul in another damn quickie with Buffy. Sure he’d welcomed the megalomaniac back he wasn’t stupid, but he’d forged a life for himself and settled on being almost a white hat and the choice had ended up being harder than he’d expected.

Of course Angelus had made the choice easier for him, and someone had to look after the young ones.

“Spike look what I found,” Xander entered the hall dragging a body with him.

“What have I told you about bringing home dead things?” Spike asked wearily.

“It’s not dead, not yet,” Xander said, “can I keep her?”

“No,” Spike said firmly ignoring Xander’s pout, “you never feed them and you know how Willow feels about these things.”

“Spike, tell Wesley he has to share,” Willow stomped into the room her hair crackling around her face as it did when she was angry. “What’s that?” she kicked at the girl crumpled at Xander’s feet.

“Nothing,” Xander said, “just a snack.”

“You were trying to get Spike to let you keep her weren’t you?” Willow’s vampire features twisted her face as she snarled at the girl. “Why do you keep doing that?” she reached up and caressed Xander’s face her nails slicing through his skin.

“I just wanted something of my own,” Xander said as he leaned into her bloody touch.

“You have me,” she said.

“But you have Wesley now,” Xander sighed. “I barely see you.”

Spike hadn’t planned on turning anyone ever again, but after Buffy the sight of Willow’s nearly dead body had been too much. He knew he’d pay for the decision but it had to be worth it. She’d tended him afterwards, licking his wounds clean and binding them as soon as Angelus allowed it and he dared to hope it would be all right.

It wasn’t.

He’d had to hurt her a lot when she turned Xander on a whim one night and work really hard to convince Angelus not to dust the boy, only to keep his girl happy.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when Angelus brought home Wesley after a two week hunt. Wesley had always been halfway to broken and Angelus had taken great pleasure in taking him all the way there before turning him.

Wesley was fast becoming one of the most vicious vampires Spike had known and Angelus’ pride and joy. Drusilla had thrown a fit until the stars whispered something she still wouldn’t tell Spike and now after he revealed tastes similar to hers she took Wesley out to hunt most nights.

Spike would have complained but his nights were full as Angelus continued his rampage across the West Coast increasing his influence and power. Other Houses tried to curry favour and offer alliances which Angelus gleefully left to Spike to manage.

Ignoring the sounds of Xander apologising to Willow Spike turned back to his ledger. When Drusilla had promised him eternal life he sure as hell hadn’t expected to spend it doing the books and keeping track of strategic allegiances. 

“Have you been teasing Willow again?” Spike said as Wesley leaned down to look over his shoulder.

“She was being a brat,” Wesley replied snaking his arms around Spike’s waist. “Telling me that because she was elder she had first dibs on the books Angelus sent. I simply reminded her that I’m considerably stronger than her despite her magic and technically her senior since Angelus made me.”

“You’re lucky she didn’t strip the flesh from your bones you smarmy git.”

Wesley chuckled and nipped at Spike’s neck. “Only if I ask nicely.”

“Where’s Drusilla?” 

“Talking with her dolls. I’ll take her out later for some air if…”

They both stiffened and all four vampires turned to look in the same direction.

“Angelus is back,” Spike said with a sigh. 

Wesley stood up and headed for the door instantly with Xander at his heels, the nearly dead girl forgotten. Willow paused and looked to Spike hesitantly, only dashing after the others when Spike nodded.

Spike stretched and cracked his neck. The welcome home would take several hours especially when Drusilla joined in. He’d almost finished his paperwork, the rest could wait. He didn’t get a chance to visit as often as he’d like as Angelus would make sure to visit after if he found out and Willow hated him going down there.

Spike unlocked the door at the back of the hall and grabbed the girl since there was no point in wasting her. He looked it behind him to remove temptation from Xander. It was a comfortable prison but a prison none the less, because if Wesley was one of the most vicious, she was in a class all her own.

“Evening precious,” Spike said tossing the girl at her feet, “brought you a bite to eat if you’re feeling peckish. Angelus is back so the others will be busy for hours, so we can spend some quality time, would you like that?” he brushed the hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I don’t know how you manage to get your hair into such a mess.”

She was rage and cunning, hunger and lush, and passion in one perfect package and she was his. He might have to share the youngsters with Angelus but Angelus was smart enough to recognise that she was a powerful control over Spike.

Humming to himself Spike undid the buckles and freed her arms from the straitjacket. Her focus would be on the girl to start with, assessing threat deciding if she was interesting enough to eat.

As soon as her arms were free she grabbed the girl and latched onto the already torn throat. She was a surprisingly tidy eater allowing Spike to re-braid her hair. Sometimes she would refuse to eat and he’d have to put her back into the straitjacket and not put his dick near her mouth.

“Are you with me tonight?” Spike asked when she dropped the corpse to the floor.

Licking her lips clean Faith smiled at him. “I’m always with you lover.”

Spike grinned and pulled her head back by her perfectly braided hair and kissing her hard. She shrugged out of the loose straitjacket and pushed him against the wall so she could wrap her legs around his waist her strong thighs holding her in place so he could keep a grip on her hair the way they both liked.

She pushed his jeans down enough to reach his cock and drive herself onto it. How they fucked told him where her mind was. Her taking control and riding him hard and fast meant she was close enough to her living past to remember and not care. At her most broken he could kiss and caress her making love while she crooned to him. When the rage was red she would bleed him and he loved it.

She never denied him, never ignored him the way she did Angelus. Was so responsive and that fiery focus never failed to turn him on. She squeezed his orgasm out of him as her own crashed over her and she smashed her lips against his letting him swallow her cries.

Willow had been an unwise choice, Xander a whim and Wesley a masterpiece of Angelus’ twisted art, but this was Spike’s cold hearted decision. His signal to Angelus that he was truly of the House of Aurelius and wanted to stay with the family and his reward for all the shit he put up with.

She hadn’t dealt well with the turning; the slayer demon fought the vampire but her innate darkness and the survivor she was won out, most of the time and not often enough for Angelus to trust her.

Sometimes he hoped she wouldn’t win completely so he could keep her just for himself.

END


End file.
